Fiesta Fiasco
Fiesta Fiasco is a 1967 Looney Tunes short directed by Alex Lovy. Plot Speedy Gonzales is setting up a fiesta. Daffy Duck sees the balloons and streamers and asks about them, but Speedy says he doesn't see anything. Jealous about not being invited, Daffy plans to ruin the party. He fetches some spare parts from a nearby shed and fabricates a raincloud machine. It poofs out a dreary little duck-sized cloud, but instead of raining on the party it rains on him. Daffy runs away but the cloud follows him. He tries to sidestep it, but it matches his every move. He manages to capture the cloud in a sack and hauls it back to the party, but it continues to rain on him instead. Growing more violent, it zaps him with lightning, spins him up in a tornado, and covers his head like a fog so he can't see and he walks off the edge of a cliff. Daffy grabs a vacuum cleaner and sucks up the cloud, but unbeknownst to him the cloud just blows out of the other end. Daffy switches the vacuum in reverse, thinking he'll blow the cloud into the party, but it sucks him through the machine instead. Speedy finally reveals that the fiesta is really a surprise birthday party for Daffy. Availability Looney-tunes-video-show-no-8-the-15594l.jpg|(1982) VHS The Looney Tunes Video Show, Volume 8 Notes * This short was released thirty years after Daffy's debut in 1937, though it wasn't released on April 17. * Having been released on VHS as part of The Looney Tunes Video Show in 1983, this marks the first time a W7-era cartoon has been officially released on home video, and the only W7-era cartoon to be officially released on VHS, at least in the United States. * When shown on Cartoon Network and Boomerang, this short plays in PAL audio, the only W-7 cartoon to be in PAL audio. * When Daffy Duck falls into the gorge, the background in the falling shot is a recolored background from "Zoom and Bored" from ten years earlier. It was also previously reused by DePatie-Freleng Enterprises in "The Wild Chase" two years earlier in a remake of the aforementioned "Zoom and Bored" scene. Gallery Fiesta Fiasco SS 1.jpg Fiesta Fiasco SS 2.jpg Fiesta Fiasco SS 3.jpg Fiesta Fiasco SS 4.jpg Fiesta Fiasco SS 5.jpg Fiesta Fiasco SS 6.jpg Fiesta Fiasco SS 7.jpg Fiesta Fiasco SS 8.jpg Fiesta Fiasco SS 9.jpg Fiesta Fiasco SS 10.jpg Fiesta Fiasco SS 11.jpg Fiesta Fiasco SS 12.jpg Fiesta Fiasco SS 13.jpg Fiesta Fiasco SS 14.jpg Fiesta Fiasco SS 15.jpg Fiesta Fiasco SS 16.jpg Fiesta Fiasco SS 17.jpg Fiesta Fiasco SS 18.jpg Fiesta Fiasco SS 19.jpg Fiesta Fiasco SS 20.jpg TV Title Cards 35.png|''The Merrie Melodies Show'' lt fiesta fiasco tbbats.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show (Final Season)'' Video Gallery Fiesta Fiasco (1967) - restoration attempt What's New Looney Tunes - Fiesta Fiasco (Enhanced!) Fiesta Fiasco (1967 - VF d'origine) Category:1967 Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Speedy Gonzales Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Warner Bros.-Seven Arts Cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Alex Lovy Category:Cartoons written by Cal Howard Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Givens Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons animated by Laverne Harding Category:Cartoons animated by Volus Jones Category:Cartoons with music by Bill Lava